The Dark Times
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: It is thirty eight years after the War Of The Ring, and the species that once fought on the side of Melkor and Sauron are nearing extinction. Xenophobia is running rampant, and I have to go and save the species that are judged to be evil from themselves... Imbeciles
1. Prologue

It is a time of peace for Middle Earth. thirty eight have passed since the War Of The Ring, and not much of note has happened since then. The Kingdom Of Arnor has been reestablished, with it extending from the Grey Havens to Rivendell. And from Tharbad to the Ettenmoors. The Dwarves not only still have control of Erebor and the Iron Hills, but have also managed to retake the Blue Mountains, the Glittering Caves, and have several colonies stationed within the White Mountains, the mountains of Mirkwood, and even a few in the mountains surrounding Mordor.

They are also currently ruled by King Durin the seventh, the latest in the line of Durins. So far they have been attempting to reclaim Moria, the Grey Mountains, and Gundabad. The have success at first but are eventually driven away by all Orcs and other creatures that exist in the area. Each and every time they try. As for the Kingdom of Arnor. As it's name implies, they have control of the entirety of Arnor, previously known as Eriador which was a renaming of the old Arnor. Why did they do that? I have no idea. What, you want to know more? Fine then. The armies of Arnor have a different color schemes, depending on where they come from.

The ones from their capital, Fornost, apparently have Black with a Gold trim. The ones from Annuminas have Gold with a Black trim. The ones from Tharbad have Red with a Blue trim, and the ones from Bree have Blue with a Red trim. Weathertop, which has been renamed to Amon Sul, which is notably the name it had before being known as Weathertop, currently acts as an Outpost for Arnor, and a place to stop and rest for anyone journeying between Bree and Rivendell. And their current king is King Xialmir.

Then there is Rohan (Ugh). They are currently ruled by Eomer, the guy is about Forty One years old by now. I think he had a son recently, I don't know his name (Or anything about him for that mater) though. Currently, they are in an Alliance with Gondor and Arnor. And considering how much Humans just LOVE violence, they'll probably be at each others throats sooner or later. Rohan at the moment corently extends from Isengard to Dunharrow. And from Enedwaith to Anorien.

Then there is Adunabar (Grr), the Kingdom of Adunabar is a faction that like the new Kingdom Of Arnor was recently made, and shortly after the War Of The Ring too. They currently inhabit Mordor, and extend from the Ash Mountains all the way to the southern tip of Nurn. And from the Eastern side of Osgilliath all the way to the Mordor-Rhun border.

Their color scheme is Dark Purple with a White trim. And their capital is the rebuilt Barad-dur. I heard from Orcs who managed to escape Adunabar that it is intimidating, just like the old Barad-dur, but less in the evil tower kind of way and more in the undefeatable fortress kind of way. And their current king is King Vazunar. Interestingly, it appears that relations between Gondor and Adunabar is starting to warm up. Hehehe, perhaps a certain someone might be able to take advantage of it and cause a war to break out. And I know just who that certain someone is.

Then there is Rhun, Khand, Harad, and Umbar. Although they are less hostile towards Gondor than in the War Of The Ring, that doesn't been that it is all smiles and rainbows between the two. They apparently still haven't forgiven Gondor for all of the wars between the two cultures. Something that is worth noting is that Khand, Umbar, Rhun, and Harad have apparently combined into a single nation known as the 'Empire Of Harad'. They extend from Umbar to the very edge of the Eastern side of the map of Middle Earth.

And from the very edge of the south end of the map of Middle Earth all the way to the northern tip of the Old Brown Lands. Though, they don't own the lands from the southern tip of Emyn Arnen all the way to the Falls Of Rauros, that belongs to Adunabar. They are currently ruled by Emperor Azanios. I heard that Adunabar is looking to the Empire Of Harad for help in case a war with Gondor, Rohaan, and Arnor is started. Hmm, perhaps I could make use of this. Oh yes, this could be very useful indeed.

Then there is the Elves (Graaaaagh). Yes, they are still around. Apparently, it is due to them saying that 'They would not leave until the last shreds of darkness are purged from Middle Earth forever' Or something like that. They are currently led by the Elf known as 'Legolas Greenleaf' The son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. Thankfully I don't have to deal with Thranduil any longer, but with Legolas? One problem replaces another. They currently have control of Mirkwood, Rivendell, the Grey Havens, and Lothlorien.

With their capital being Thranduils Halls, and yes that is it's actual name. They also managed to take Dol Guldur, and rebuilt it as an Outpost. I really wish that I could retake it. They are trying to boost their relations with the Dwarves, but since when has THAT ever turned out well when Orcs or something else that threatens them isn't around to 'help them out'?

Then there is Gondor (JUST DIE ALREADY!). Under the rule of Aragorn, they have managed to regain much of their former strength that they had before they Great Plague and the Kin Strife. Aragorn is currently about one hundred years old. And as to how the lived that long and is still kicking to this very day? It's some ability the Numenoreans have that allows them to live longer then non Numenoreans, for some reason.

Strangely, I'm not sure whether to thank Aragorn for getting rid of Sauron or to hate him for removing me from the position of power that I once held. If it wasn't for him I would have been feasting in the throne room of Minas Tirith years ago. But hey, at least I don't have to hear that imbecile pestering me anymore. At the moment, Gondor extends from Andrast to Western Osgilliath. And from Anorien to Pelargir.

There is also the kingdom of Dale. Though, if you ask me they don't hold any power whatsoever. All they have control of is Laketown, Dale, and all of the land between the two. Dale is currently their capital, and they are currently ruled by is at the moment between okay and good. That however, I don't know why. Perhaps it's because they are friends with the Dwarves over the Elves? In truth, I really don't know why, and it's a question that can be answered at a later date.

On paper it looks like that things are all smiles and rainbows for the inhabitants of Middle Earth and that it is currently in a golden age. And in some ways it is... For some of us anyway. While the people that are judged to be 'good' are living their lives, they apparently forgot about their old enemies. Ever since Sauron's death, the various Orc tribes and warbands all throughout the Misty Mountains, Grey Mountains, Mount Gram, Mount Gundabad, and the Ettenmoors have been at each others throats and have been fighting and warring with each other for the past thirteen years.

So basically, the boss dies and they've been feuding cousins ever since. This isn't at all helped by the fact that the Elves are trying to wipe out the Orcs and the other species in Middle Earth that are judged to be 'evil' With help from the Dwarves and Men. Xenophobia is kind of running rampant at the moment, not at all helped by my kind trying to rip each others throats out.

Eventually, after about thirty eight years the Orcs and other species appeared to be near extinction, and that there was no hope at all for them. But however, the Orc Warlords and Warchiefs heard that an Orc named Khrosh was going around, uniting the various tribes and warbands, and was beating the Elves, Dwarves, and Men at every single turn.

Khorsh apparently said that he was going to unite the various tribes and warbands into a single faction, and then restore them to the former glory that they once held during the reign of the first Dark Lord Melkor. And so, after that he began to unite the various tribes and warbands within the Misty Mountains, Grey Mountains, Mount Gram, Mount Gundabad, and the Ettenmoors.

He is plotting a way to do say right now. In fact, you've been hearing him ramble on about what happened since Sauron decided to drop dead about thirty-eight years ago this entire time. You don't like the fact that I am Khrosh and that you want Aragorn and those that follow him to win? Well to bad for you. I am the main protagonist and the story focuses around me. So deal with it. Oh, enough of this. I have entire species to save from themselves... The imbeciles.


	2. Chapter 1 Dealing With An Imbecile

The Misty Mountains

Somewhere in the Misty Mountains, an Outpost was on fire. Orcs in it a fighting amongst themselves, forming entire hills with their corpses. It was in the shape of a circle, with walls on all sides. The walls were made out of Stone, and the buildings inside of the Outpost were in rubbles and were burning, with Black Blood pouring out of their cracks and crevices. The Outpost was surrounded by Mountains on all sides, and had four entrances. With all four pointing North, South, East, and West. And standing over it one the mountains above it was an Orc.

He was covered in Black plate armor, held together by Black Chain Mail. It had Spikes coming out of it's shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads, all of which were made out of metal. He also wore Boots and Gauntlets that were made out of metal. With each boot having a spike at the tip of it, and each finger on the gauntlets being clawed. he also seemed to have a cape on, but it was positioned just below the waist area, and stopped just below the knees.

He also wore a helmet that was made out of metal and was colored Black. It was in the shape of an sphere, except that it stopped once it reached the armor. And at the front of it was five lines pointing down and up that divided the bottom parts of the helmet into four pieces that made it look like fangs, and the bottom tip of each on was pointed. And the two eye holes were shaped like circles. And two eyes looked out of them. The eyes were colored Blood Red and glowed Blood Red. And had slit shaped pupils that pointed down and up. The Orc was about six feet tall.

Strangely, although the Orc had a Scimitar hanging from his Leather belt, he leaned on a Staff. The staff was Black and was made out of metal. the bottom tip of it was spiked. And the top of it had four spikes that formed an x. They started out by pointing between he sideways and up directions and then curved upwards. An Orc then came up behind him and said "Oh, mighty Overlord Khrosh." Khrosh personally disliked being called 'Overlord' It was to blunt for him. He preferred being called 'General'. But for now he tolerated it. He knew that he had to unite the creatures that he commanded during the War Of The Ring, but had to make himself look like just another Overlord, lest he gain Arnor's attention.

Khrosh said "Yes, what is it." His voice was a bit deep and possessed a slight echo. The Orc said "The boys REALLY want to get to the fighting, when do we get to it anyway?" Khrosh said "We'll be getting to it soon. We have to let our enemies weaken themselves, then we can go in for the kill." Khrosh said as he didn't even bother to take his eyes off of the Outpost.

The Orc said "Erm, I'm not that comfortable with this whole 'strategy' stuff, why can't we just get to the killing now?" Khrosh thought _"I told him that the later generations of Orcs shouldn't be blunt instruments."_ Khrosh then said "Wait an hour, it's almost nightfall." The Orc said "BUT CAN'T WE GO NOW!" Khrosh then glanced in the Orcs direction and said in a threatening tone "Are you challenging me?." The Orc then backed up a few feet and said "N-no I'm not b-boss." Khrosh then turned his head back to the Outpost and said "Now then. Go."

The Orc didn't even answer and just ran off. But Khrosh didn't care. He thought _"The Orcs need to be reformed in my image. They need to start thinking when I'm not around. Had Sauron not made them mindless idiots, then I wouldn't even be facing this problem."_ Khrosh shook his head a bit and said under his breath "I just hope that Zumug DOESN'T royally screw this up."

An hour passed, and nightfall had arrived. At the southern entrance to the Outpost, Khrosh stood besides another Orc. This Orc is eight feet tall, and is covered in Black Armor held together by Chain Mail. But this one is more muscular than Khrosh, and had two one handed, double sided axes. The shoulder pads on this Orc had no spikes and was flat, a contrast to Khrosh's which wrapped around his shoulders.

The entire front part of this Orc's helmet were white, and had four spikes. one came out of the left side, one came out of the right side, one came out of the upper left corner, and one came out of the upper right corner. The spikes started off by pointing in between the side and forward direction, but then curved strait forward. And unlike Khrosh's helmet, which concealed his face in a shadow, preventing it from being seen. This Orc's helmet had no such feature. And his face could be seen. At had man scars across it, and was colored Dark Grey. And his eyes were the same as Khrosh's. The Orc also ahd spikes coming out of the back of his armor.

Khrosh said to the Orc "Zumug, I trust that you can take the Outpost? The fools had already weakened themselves, this shouldn't be to hard for you." Zumug said" Don't worry Warchief, we'll take the Outpost and slaughter everyone that wants you dead." Khrosh said "Get going then." Zumug then yelled out, and behind him several hundred Orcs answered his yell with their own. Khrosh rolled his eyes and thought _"I really should start to teach Zumug the meaning of the word 'surprise attack' since the concept seems to be entriely lost on him."_

Zumug and the other Orc's reached the gates of the Outpost, which were already smashed open due to the infighting. As soon as they entered, only twenty five Orcs could be seen. They had already noticed them and were charging towards them. Zumug then ducked the attempted decapitation of one of the Orcs who were in front of him and brought his shoulder up in response. His shoulder pad hit the Orc in the face, causing his nose to break on impact. Zumug then swing his Axe towards the Orc's neck, decapitating it. Zumug then charged towards the nearest Orc to him and rammed him in the gut, the spikes on Zumug's helmet impaled the Orc, causing blood to pour onto Zumug's helmet. But he wasn't complaining.

Zumug then pulled his head back and kicked the Orc to the ground, knocking him only a three feet away, and Zumug finished the Orc by kicking it in the face when it attempted to get up and then curbed stomped his head, splattering his brain matter, skin, blood, and skull shards all over the area around his head. Zumug then saw an Orc swinging a Scimitar towards him, and he ducked in response.

The Scimitar connected, but it only hit the side of his helmet, the part in between the two spikes on the right side of his helmet to be specific. Zumug then brought his fist up and punched the Orc on the lower jaw. This knocked the Orc back a feet, and Zumug then head butted the Orc, and as soon as his helmet connected, the sounds of breaking bones could be heard. Zumug then brought his Right axe towards the side of the Orcs head, hitting the side of it and penetrating all the way to the center of the brain. Zumug then kicked the Orc's corpse away.

Zumug then saw another Orc charging towards him, but before he could respond the Orc kicked him in the gut, causing him to bend downwards slightly. The Orc then punched the center of his helmet. It prevented any permanent damage, but it still hurt like hell. The Orc then brought it's Scimitar sideways, intending for a decapitation. Zumug ducked, the Scimitar still connected but it slid off of his helmet.

He then brought his left axe towards the Orc side, and it dug deep into the Orc's flesh, managing to hit the stomach. Zumug then silenced the Orc's screams of agony and pain by bringing his axe downwards. It didn't penetrate as deep as hitting it in the side of the head would do, but the Orc was still dead. Zumug then kicked the Orc's corpse away, which spilt brain matter from the open hole in it's head.

Zumug then turned towards the Orc horde behind them and saw that they had just killed the last Orc's who had opposed them. The Orc's remains were scattered all over the area. And at first glance they would hardly even look like corpses. Zumug then yelled out to the horde "ALL RIGHT BOYS! WERE GOING TO TAKE THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LATRIN FOR WARCHIEF KHROSH! GO AND KILL AS MANY ENEMEIS AS YOU LIKE! JUST LEAVE THE WORTHLESS WARCHIEF WHO LEADS THIS PLACE TO ME! I'M GOING TO GO AND SPILL HIS GUTS!" The Orc horde let out a yell of satisfaction at the thought of being able to release all of the rage that had been building up inside of them.

Zumug then gone strait towards the center of the Outpost, and due to the fact that the 'defenders' were already heavily weakened by infighting, there wasn't much that he received in the way of resistance. He soon arrived at the center of the Outpost, which held the main building in it. it was in the shape of a square, and it had towers extending from the top of it. And at each side was parts of it that were also shaped like squares, but were smaller in size. and it had a single entrance, a single set of wooden double doors. Zumug thought _"Thankfully it isn't made out of metal, otherwise I would have to say something involving the word 'metal box'."_

Zumug didn't even bother to kick the doors seeing as they were already broken open. After several minutes of going through it, Zumug then heard a voice yelling out. Eventually it became more eligible, but he didn't even bother to listen. He soon came to another set of wooden double doors, which he kicked open and saw a handful of Orcs inside. The room was shaped like a square, and had corpses covering it's floor. At the left and right sides of the room a five doors each, and at the back of it was a caged door, but what was behind it he obviously didn't know. And standing upon a stage in front of the cage was the local warchief.

The warchief had no helmet on, showing his face which had the same color as Man skin, but slightly darker. He carried a spear, with fresh black blood dripping from it. And the color around his pupils was white, and the armor he had was similar to his own, but more ramshackle. It had clear blood stains on it and the armor was held together by leather, but it looked like that it had tears and holes in it.

And the armor on the front was of him was platted, but was separated into different pieces like a carapace. And spikes extended from the his back, shin guard, shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads. And his gauntlets didn't cover all of his hands, and only covered the wrist and the top of this hands. Zumug yelled out "OI SHRAKH! I'M GOING TO GUT YOU AND SPRED YOU INTESTINES ALL OVER THIS DAMN PLACE!" The warchief didn't answer and merely jumped down. He said "Mah boyz want you ded, I'm goin ta kill you until your ded, and then mah boyz loik me." Zumug resisted the erg to facepalm.

The warchief was one of the Orcs who were 'degenerate'. The Orc's like him couldn't speak properly and had a simple way of speaking. And at worst they couldn't even keep up a conversation for ten minutes, sometimes even five. The Orc's didn't try to stop them, this might as well be a hastily made duel, but it is still a duel that they would much rather not try to interfere in.

They both then charged at each other. The warchief stabbed his spear forward, the blow managed to hit but connected with Zumug's shoulder pad, causing it to slide off. Zumug swung his right axe towards the warchiefs neck, who ducked in response and then rammed his head into Zumug's gut, the armor lessened the damage, but it still hurt. Zumug then elbowed the warchief in the back, causing him to fall down. Zumug then tried to curbstomp the warchief's head, but he bit on Zumug's ankle, drawing blood and almost reaching one of his bones.

Zumug then kicked the warchief in the face, causing him to fall onto his back. Zumug the brought has axe up, intending to bring it down onto the warchief's skull. But he stabbed his spear towards Zumug's shoulder. It managed to penetrate deep, the tip even pointed out of the other side of his shoulder. The warchief then withdrew his spear and back up a bit. Zumug then brought both of his axes towards the warchief's neck, who ducked below it and then attempted to ram his gut again. But Zumug then kneed his face, staggering the warchief a bit. Zumug then used this opportunity to then swing both axes towards the warchief's neck. It connected and decapitated the Warchief.

The Orc's in the room panicked and fled by exiting through the doors on the side of the room. Zumug then heard a voice behind him say "Well done, Zumug." He didn't need to be tolled who it was to know that it was Khrosh. He then said to Khrosh "Why are you here?" Khrosh replied "So, I can't even take a look around a place that now belongs to me?" Zumug didn't even respond. Khrosh said "This battle is the first step upon my path to uniting the various tribes and warbands, I hope that things will go uphill from here. I will continue to rely on you to accomplish the more physically demanding tasks Zumug." They then heard the cage on the other side of the room open, and heard a roar then come from it.

A Troll then came out from it and charged towards them. Zumug then said "I think it's time to run." Khrosh merely sighed in response. The Troll then attempted to smash Khrosh with it's fists, but Khrosh then pointed his staff towards the Troll, a wave of energy then gone across the room. This knocked the Troll from it's feet and onto it's back. Khrosh then pointed his staff once more at the Troll, but this time the sounds of bones snapping and breaking could clearly be heard. Khrosh then said "Now then, where was I before I was interrupted. Ah yes, I will be requiring much of the physical demands to be preformed by you Zumug." Khrosh said as the Troll yells and screams of pain could be heard as it's body bent and contorted in directions that it shouldn't.

Zumug said "As long as I get a good challenge, I'm not complaining." Khrosh thought to himself _"Why must my right hand be a blunt instrument."_ Zumug then said "So, what do we do about him." Immediately after he said that the Trolls head exploded in a shower of blood, brain mater, skull shards, and skin. Khrosh said "What about him?" Zumug said "Never mind then. Hey, what did you do anyway?" Khrosh said "Another story for later." Zumug said "Alright then, I'm going to find those damn runts who set that Troll loose." And so Zumug then went off to find them.

Khrosh then looked at the corpse of the warchief and thought _"The very idea of imbeciles being in charge of the various Orc tribes and Warbands is completely and utterly ridiculous. A new Dark Lord is required, one that can actually think and strategize. And I think I know a certain Orc in this Warband who is suited for that task. I just hope that we can survive that long."_

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 2 Khrosh The Exposition Dump

Hello everyone, this is Destroyer Of Skulls, and you might be wondering what this part is about? Well then, I'll tell you. This part is meant just in case any trolls, haters, or flamers try to come along and troll, hate, or flame. In this part, I'll be dedicating time to countering those who try to offend me. In other words, act like an ass and I'll be firing back. But i while ignore it if a person points out the good things alongside it. So yeah, I don't own Lord Of The Rings, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

The Misty Mountains

In the aftermath of the battle, the forces under Khrosh were ordered to repair all damages caused to the outpost. One of the few who weren't was Zumug, who was looking for Khrosh. He could normally find Khrosh a lot easier than this, but he had been searching for him for around an hour. While searching the main fortress of the outpost, he found him. Khrosh was standing by himself at the top part of the fortress, and strangely, his staff was glowing red with occasional sparks of fire or electricity coming off of it.

Before he even got close to him Khrosh said "Yes, what is it Zumug?" Zumug was surprised by this, he didn't make THAT much noise. But then again, he must have caught his scent. Zumug said "I was just wondering, where are we going next? Khrosh said "Next, we head to the tower of Zirakzigil. Then, we'll take the other two peaks above Moria, they will be used as a staging area for taking Moria." Zumug said "Alright then."

Zumug didn't go, his eyes were fixed on the staff. He thought _"How is he even DOING THAT!"_ After several seconds Khrosh said "Is there anything else that you so wish to discuss?" Khrosh turned himself and followed Zumg's gaze which was directed at his staff. Khrosh said "Interested?" When Khrosh said that Zumug was knocked out of his trance, and said "Umm, i guess." Khrosh said "You guess at which emotion your thinking. Are you or are you not wondering what is happening with my staff?"

Zumug stuttered for a couple seconds and said "Erm, yes?" Khrosh chuckled to himself "A modern Orc interested in the arcane? How fascinating, i would have thought that modern Orcs have no interest besides the two words 'kill shit." Zumug said "I guess that's why you made me your guard." Several seconds passed and Khrosh eventually said "Well?" Zumug said "What do you mean by that?" Khrosh sighed and said "Do you want to know how it works." Zumug couldn't see Khrosh's face as it was hidden by his helmet, but he could tell that Khrosh was smirking.

Zumug said "Uh, okay then." Khrosh said nothing and merely chuckled to himself and said "You managed to amuse me, now run along then." He said as he turned back to the mountain range. Several seconds passed and he sad "Why are you still here?" Zumug said "Well are you going to tell me what's up with your staff?" Khrosh turned around and said "Are you serious?" Zumug said "Yes, i am." Khrosh started to laugh though, and after several seconds said "Really? You weren't joking? A modern Orc who is actually interested in the arcane? Oh, i have seen everything now. You have no idea how hard it is to come across a rarity like you."

Khrosh said "Alright then, if you so desire for me to be your exposition dump than very well then. Tell me Zumug, how familiar are you with magic?" Zumug didn't answer. Khrosh said "Not at all then. Were you there, thirty-eight years ago at the end of The War Of The Ring?" Zumug said "Yeah?" Khrosh said "And do you remember when The One Ring was destroyed?" Zumug shook a bit and said "Yes." Khrosh said "Well you see, when The One Ring was destroyed, it was widely believed that it would cause all magic to dissipate and die out." Zumug said "Yeah, yeah."

Khrosh said "But it instead did unexpected results and did something else entirely. The direct opposite of what was expected." Zumug said "Go on." Khrosh said "Instead of wiping out all magic in Middle Earth, the amount of magical power stored within it was released into the world, causing magic to be able to be used more often and more effectively." Zumug said "Uhuh." Khrosh said "A certain fools death caused what remained of his power to be released as well, further strengthening the magic within Middle Earth. I remember it quite fondly. In fact, i remember it like it was yesterday"

Thirty-Eight years ago in southern Mirkwood

"Hurry up you fools." Khrosh and several contingents of Orcs and one Troll were fleeing from the ruins of Dol Guldur. And despite all of his cunning, planning, and ingenuity, even he could not prevent it's fall. Khrosh whispered "Elves, Dwarves, Great Eagles, and even Ents. I will make you all pay for this, and regret the day you failed to catch me."

Suddenly, a large number of Elves jumped out of hiding from behind the trees that surrounded them. Khrosh thought to himself _"Aww, shit."_ Many of them engaged Khrosh's group in melee, while others stayed behind and fired at them with their bows. As this all happened around him Khrosh thought to himself _"Think Khrosh, you got yourself out of worse situations than this."_ Just as he said that, Khrosh felt something. All of a sudden the Elves started to fight harder and his forces started to waver. Even the darkness that covered the sky was beginning to brighten.

All of a sudden Khrosh felt like something hit him, not like a weapon, a kick, or a punch, but something else. Mere moments later this happened again, and Khrosh felt something that he hadn't in a very long time. As soon as he realized what it was he smiled behind his helmet. He then said "Everyone, get behind me." Even if Khrosh hadn't ordered it they probably would have done it anyway.

An Elf then came forth and stopped in front of Khrosh, he said "I, am Arohir. AND I CHALLENGE YOU BEAST!" Khrosh said in an unusually cheerful tone "Salutations, my name is Khrosh, it's so nice to meet you." Arohir stood for several seconds, swearing that he heard that name somewhere. When he realized just who this was fear then popped up in this Arohir's eyes as he realized just who this is. He knew that this wasn't a regular Orc.

Arohir said "Y-you, you a-are-" Khrosh cut him off by saying "The one and only." Khrosh thought _"And i dearly hope that there isn't another Khrosh running around."_ Khrosh smiled behind his helmet and said "I suggest that you move along before you all die, and that would be counterprodu-" Arohir said "NO! I am not letting a... A MONSTER LIKE YOU TO ESCAPE!" Khrosh whispered "And here i was hopping to not draw attention to myself. Bah, perish the thought."

Arohir advanced towards Khrosh who then said "It appears that i will have to confiscate your life. But before i do, tell me. How fond are you of fire?" Arohir stopped and said "Fire?" Khrosh chuckled and said "Well, if you are cold than by all means, allow me to remedy it for you." After he said that, a stream of fire then shot out of his mouth, burning all of the Elves who had attacked them. Khrosh then thought to himself

 _"It's so good to have my powers back."_

Currently At The Misty Mountains

"I hadn't felt that good in a very long time." Zumug appeared to be slightly impressed. Slightly. A thought then popped in Zumug's mind and he said "Hey, how did you find out how to use magic?" Khrosh said "That, is another story for another time. Enough nostalgia for now, i believe that you have more questions?" Zumug said "A lot."

Khrosh smiled behind his helmet and thought _"He is merely a single Orc, but it's a start for my second goal."_ Khrosh said "What else would you like to know?" Zumug said "Then what happened?" Khrosh said "Well, after managing to successfully escape from the disaster that is The Siege Of Dol Guldur, i fled south. I hoped to make it to Mordor to see if i could salvage anything." Zumug said "Well, what was there left? Who put you in charge?"

Khrosh resisted the erg to roll his eyes, instead he said "At the time i was one of the high ranking generals within a certain idiots armies, and seeing as a certain imbecile, The Witch King, and the Nazgul were all dead, technically i was in charge." Zumug said "Why did you even bother?" Khrosh sighed and said "I was still convinced that we could win the war. With no one around to interfere with my plans, i thought that the situation was still salvageable. It was only when i got there had i realized just how badly that fool had fucked up." Khrosh said "So, do you want the short version or the long version?"

Zumug said "Well-" Before he could say anything Khrosh cut him off with "You know what? Fuck it. I'll just give you the short version. Basically, everything was a mess. Khand, Harad, and Rhun had all turned their backs on us, and Gondorians were already storming Mordor. Establishing in the process The kingdom Of Adunabar. I tried my absolute best to prevent Mordor's fall, and despite the damage that was already caused to us i certainly made them work for it. But Mordor inevitably fell."

Zumug said "Then what happened?" Khrosh said "I wandered Middle Earth for years, decades even. It was a month ago when we first met, and i'm sure you remember how that gone."

One Month Ago

Khrosh and the forces that he had with him had somehow managed to walk into a fortress filled with chaos. It looked similar to Cirith Ungol, the difference being that it wasn't as high. Orcs all over it were killing each other, and when his forces came in it turned out to be far easier than he had anticipated. As he approached the main hall he thought _"The sheer idiocy of the fools in charge of this place has been infecting it for far to long. It's time for a changing of management."_

Khrosh soon saw in front of him a single pair of double doors which appeared to be smashed outwards, allowing him a clear look inside. When he looked inside he saw that the room was circular in shape and made out of black stone. And inside the room were several Orcs fighting against each other. Khrosh grinned to himself, and decided to stay out of it and instead watch.

But one soon saw him and said "Well, look at what we got ere." Khrosh sighed and thought to himself _"There goes my hope of winning this bout without getting my hands dirty."_ There were five of them, three of them charged at him while two remained behind and thought each other. Khrosh whispered to himself "Imbeciles." And backed up enough so that he was out of the door frame. The other two Orcs stopped fighting each other upon hearing the doors being smashed shut.

Several seconds later the door was being smashed and all that could be heard from the other side was screaming, the sounds of fire and electricity as light came through whatever opening there was, and a combination of fists smashing against the door and begging for mercy. After several seconds the sounds stopped. One of the Orcs gulped and both were shaking in fear. Several seconds later the door bursted open with three corpses being flung to the other side of the room. And Khrosh was there leaning casually against the right side of the door frame.

One of the Orcs stepped forward, but was still shaking in fear. He said "Th-this f-fortress is m-mine." His voice was unusually high pitched for an Orc. Khrosh chuckled, and thought _"He would clearly rather face a rampaging troll than me. Good."_ Khrosh said "You." He said while pointing to the other Orc who said "Me?" Khrosh said "Yes, you. You don't want to fight me do you? You don't have to admit that your afraid, i know you are." The other Orc backed up a bit and was having second thoughts about fighting Khrosh.

Khrosh said "If you wish to live, kill this fool and i'll show you mercy." By the time the Orc who was near Khrosh turned around his had was chop off by an ax. Khrosh said "Alright then, i want to salvage as much from this mess as possible. I'll make this quick, what is your name?" The Orc said "M-my name?" Khrosh said "Yes, your name. What is it." The Orc said "Zumug The Annihilator." Khrosh said "Do you wish to live through this Zumug?" Khrosh said with a slight hint of menace in his voice.

Zumug said "Yes." Khrosh said "Very well then." Khrosh then started pacing from side to side in front of Zumug while saying "Will you, Zumug, help me in my quest until either my death or until i lose my position of leadership?" Zumug quickly said "Yes, i'll join you." Khrosh said "Good, i have a lot of work to do and much ahead of me." Zumug said "What, that's it?" Khrosh said "If you want the long version i can give it to you. It apparently lasts for about ten minutes." Zumug said "Eh, i'll just stick with the short one. Khrosh said "Good, we have work to do."

Currently At The Misty Mountains

Zumug said "Yeah, i remember it. But you said that your goal was to unite the Orcs and all other species that served under Sauron? How do you plan to do that?" Khrosh said "Simple. We go along The Misty Mountains, Grey Mountains, Mount Gundabad, Mount Gram, The Ettenmoors, and the Coldfells, and unite all Orc and Troll tribes and Warbands within them. Those who submit will be spared and those who resist will be beaten until they do. Not exactly the most precise of plans, but it will have to do."

Zumug said "Are you Sure this will work and that we can win? We will be going up against a lot." Khrosh said "The fate of the Orcs, Trolls, and many other species that we are trying to unite rests upon our shoulders Zumug, failure is not exactly an option. We, and only we can reverse the clock of events. We can't afford to fail. The results of such a thing happening is obvious."

End Chapter

* * *

I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but i was getting tired near the end of it. And before any of you ask what Zumug looks like, he looks like the Executioner/Destroyer design from Middle Earth Shadow Of Mordor, the design of it and the license of the game are both things that i do not own. If anyone has any complaints i would prefer it if you simply private message me. That's it everyone and this is Destroyer Of Skulls signing off, good day, good evening, good night and goodbye.


End file.
